


Quicky

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, M/M, Making Out, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: A quick jerk off was all Kenpachi and Toshiro really needed to release the tension...
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Zaraki Kenpachi
Kudos: 17





	Quicky

“Ssh, I’ve got you…” Kenpachi whispered against Toshiro’s earlobe, making the boy whimper and wrap his legs around Zaraki’s weight. It was so hard for the smaller male to just give in..to let Kenpachi have full control but he felt himself slipping into a submissive state for the beast of a man.   
  
“Fuck Toshi...:” Kenpachi bit through clenched teeth and ground his hips against Toshiro’s. The icy Captain keened and let his head fall forward to rest against Kenpachi’s muscular chest, relying on his strength.   
  
“A-Ass…” The younger Captain whimpered only to moan brokenly when Zaraki growled and covered his lips with his, making their tongues clash in the process. Though clothed, they kept rocking and grinding against each other. Burning need kept them going, seeking that edge that would be utterly climatic.   
  
“Shit...you’re too fucking cute for your own good..”   
  
“Who the hell are you calling cute-ngh!” Toshiro snarled only to sob when Kenpachi ground even harder against him, making his cock leak precum. Hitsugaya whined and reached into the other male’s pants to start jerking him off, making the male snarl and thrust into his hand. “Nn, just like that two pint…” Cutting off any retort Toshiro might have by also reaching down to jerk the boy off as well, the two both were panting again, their sounds increasing before they finally came, coating each other’s hands in seed.   
  
“Ha...ha…”   
  
“....Nn...totally doing that again.”   
  
“W-Why you oaf, no way!!”

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Kenpachi x Toshiro fanfiction out there!


End file.
